Earth Government
The Earth Government Colonial Alliance, known also as EarthGov, is the executive branch of Earth and its colonies, responsible for administrating the territories that officially fall under its control. History EarthGov, as it is known at the time of the events on Aegis VII, is speculated to have seized executive power over most independent national governments on Earth following a series of worldwide social calamities caused by post-21st century armed conflicts, specifically, the Bering Sea conflict, and environmental catastrophes known collectively as the Global Warming Epidemic that may have dealt crippling damage to the global economy and many nation-states. Following these instabilities, Earth's new global government created several separate "Sectors" of administration based on national, geopolitical and geographical considerations to every region on the planet. It is believed that those Sectors now also respond to the Earth Government aside from their respective local governments. Practices Black operations EarthGov is deeply entrenched in the affairs of colonial politics, business and military administration. It holds the power to control travel throughout colonial space and, if required, to police, establish curfews and restrict traffic in certain areas, as well as dispatch military and naval forces to remove elements believed to ignore or threaten its orders.Dead Space: Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival: Orders Among the government's activities are numerous black or secret operations projects intended to hide from popular scrutiny several of its sensitive initiatives. Three hundred years prior to the year 2508 and the events on Aegis VII, EarthGov had been spearheading research into deciphering the coding of the Black Marker, an artifact of alien origin found on Earth. Its research team was kept under extreme observation due to the mysterious, and possibly dangerous, nature of the Marker. One of its members, Michael Altman, in the wake of publicly revealing his research into the Black Marker, was expelled from the research team and, following a wave of obsessive global interest into his findings, was swiftly assassinated by government agents in order to retain what remained of the project's secrecy. His legacy has led to the creation of one of the largest and most widespread religious dogmas in world history: Unitology. All subsequent publications treating the subject of Unitology and Altman's assassination, such as The False Messiah, were banned from major libraries on Earth and in the colonies.Unitology Exposed After Altman's death, the government attempted to recreate the Black Marker coding and DNA recipe, resulting in the creation of recombinant bacteriological life-forms known as Necromorphs that attach to dead organic cells and resurrect the infected tissue. The government-created replica of the Black Marker, the Red Marker, was hidden in a restricted-traffic star system on the planet Aegis VII in order to cover up the deaths on Dr. Eando Dukaj's team (the man in charge of the group tasked with recreating the original Marker, and also the person who first advised the government on silencing Michael Altman), and hide its resulting horrors from public eyes. The public announcement of the massacre on the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]] provides further evidence into EarthGov's consistent cover-up policies, the cause of the numerous deaths on the ship having been pitted on incursions by terrorist groups and declared the result of a "terrorist attack," instead of admitting the existence of the murderous element and the alien-infected life-forms responsible for the massacre.Dead Space 2 website, Remember the Ishimura EarthGov's black operations are not restricted to scientific development, however; its control extends deep within commercial contracts with a number of private corporations whose documents can, at any time, be manipulated. As in the case of Isaac Clarke's father, Paul Clarke, the government regarded his work as ship architect with wary eyes and classified most of his service record for a currently unknown purpose.Background Request Combined with numerous black ops, the government apparently also hires field agents, or spies, to gather information on activities it is not privy to at certain times. One of these agents, Kendra Daniels, was assigned to infiltrate the team of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] sent to respond to the crisis on the Ishimura and retrieve the compromised Red Marker for the government or the Earth Defense Force.Dead Space: Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions Commercial and Military Contracts In the midst of large-scale space commerce, EarthGov establishes contracts with commercial corporations in order to benefit from the planet cracking business. Such government-related corporations include the Concordance Extraction Corporation and the Galactic Union Marine Corporation, over which the government wields considerable power and is authorized to determine the legality of corporate mining operations. Notable members *Craig Markoff *Stevens *Hans Tiedemann *Overseer *Dr. Eando DukajThe Red Marker *General Ambrose Caiden *Defence Secretary David Chang Trivia *EarthGov covered up the Necromorph infestation on the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]]. On the'' Dead Space 2'' website, there is a memorial of the Ishimura ''with an audio log attached to it claiming the ship's destruction a "terrorist attack." At the end of ''Dead Space: Aftermath, Isabel Cho is wrongfully branded a terrorist for destruction of the USG Ishimura and [[USG O'Bannon| USG O'Bannon]]. This is further referred to in Dead Space 2, when Isaac first notices the Ishimura, Ellie, who is accompanying him, says that there was a terrorist attack and everyone on board was killed. *Due to the widespread nature of Unitology, many of the EarthGov's activies involving the Marker are suspect and most of the cover-ups may be to protect the secrecy and safety of the Markers, rather than just to prevent knowledge of the Necromorphs. Gallery File:Earthgov_poster5.jpg|Various posters that can be found around the Sprawl in DS2 File:Earthgov_poster17.jpg File:Earthgov_poster13.jpg File:Earthgov_poster14.jpg File:Earthgov_poster16.jpg File:Earthgov_poster15.jpg File:Earthgov_poster12.jpg File:Earthgov_poster4.jpg File:Earthgov_poster2.jpg File:Earthgov_poster3.jpg File:Earthgov_poster9.jpg File:Earthgov_poster8.jpg File:Earthgov_poster1.jpg File:Earthgov_poster6.jpg File:Earthgov_poster7.jpg Sources See also *Earth Defense Force *History of Earth and the colonies Category:Organizations